Taino
is a female Majin Time Patroller that can be found in Toki Toki City. She is a big fan of the Ginyu Force, and seeks to build a team of her own, which she refers to as the Taino Force. She appears in both Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Appearance Taino is a short-statured female Majin with bright yellow skin and green eyes with black scelera, similar to Super Buu and Kid Buu, though depicted as wide-eyed as opposed to the furrowed brow or manic expressions. Like all female Majin, she has several head antennae that are shaped into a hairstyle, hers being two long "bangs" that are swept to one side and cover a portion of her face. She has a third one styled like a ponytail. The Battle Armor she wears is Battle Suit (Ginyu Force Black) and also wears New Model Scouter (Green) which is the Scouter model used by members of the Ginyu Force. Personality Taino is upbeat, friendly, and cheerful, inviting the Future Warrior when they speak with her to join the Taino Force (though it's not possible to actually join in Xenoverse). Her location and dialog is different for each player depending on how far they've progressed through the main story line. According to Thirith, the Battle Armor she wears is her favorite outfit and prefers to wear it over anything else such as the Time Patroller Suit. She is a huge fan of the Ginyu Force (to the point she wears Ginyu's Battle Armor, Scouter model, and even preforms Ginyu's fighting pose) despite her role as a member of the Time Patrol and knowing full well that the members of Ginyu Force are evil. In Xenoverse 2, she describes Frieza as wickedly charismatic and kinda, cool, though admits she is fully aware the tyrant is evil to the core. Despite these quirks, Taino is able to bring together the varied members of her team who would not have associated with one another otherwise, accepting them regardless of their strength or race. Taino Force As the player progresses further, Taino slowly builds the Taino Force, and by the time the player completes the Demigra Saga, she has completed the Taino Force and can be seen posing with her team in front of the Offline Parallel Quest kiosks. Taino recruits the Saiyan Pima, a weakling and loner who Taino accepted into the Taino Force despite his weakness, making him fiercely loyal to her, as he is shown to worry about her in Xenoverse 2. Taino recruits the Capsule Corp. Robot Thirith despite his status as a robot and his inability to perform Guldo's portion of the Together We Are The... Ginyu Force! team pose correctly. Due to Taino's influence, Namekian Ukatz is willing to look beyond his preconceptions about members of Frieza's race and accept his Frieza race teammate Iaas. Xenoverse 2 Captain Taino (occasionally spelled Tyno in Xenoverse 2) is one of the Time Patrollers sent to investigate an time rift anomaly that has formed around Frieza's Spaceship along with her teammate Iaas (occasionally spelled Ias in Xenoverse 2), while her other teammates are sent to investigate other rifts. Taino is quite pleased with her assignment as it allows her the chance to observe the Ginyu Force whom she idolizes. Later on she and her teammates can be found in the Business Distract of Conton City. The Future Warrior can learn Emotes 15: "Ginyu Force: Ginyu" by performing Emotes 26: "Hercule!" for her. It is also revealed that the Taino Force has a rivalry with another team called Cresso's Armored Squadron that according to Cresso had been established long before the Taino Force's formation in Xenoverse. Trivia *As part of the Resurrection ‘F’ DLC, Taino appears in the Time Nest (along with fellow Time Patroller's Recon and Mefla) to watch Old Kai unlock the Future Warrior's potential though they all eventually grow bored with how long the ritual is taking and leave one by one. This makes her one of the few Time Patrollers to actually shown visiting the Time Nest in the Xenoverse series outside of the two Future Warriors, Trunks: Xeno, and Elder Kai (Chronoa and Tokitoki don't count as they are residents of Time Nest who have lived their before the Time Patrol was even founded) and the only confirmed Majin (as the Future Warrior's race is customizable). *If the player speaks to Taino Force member Ukatz once the Taino Force is complete, Ukatz will say "I joined Taino with his activities." This is notable because Taino is assumed to be female, but Ukatz uses male pronouns, however it is possible that Ukatz uses male pronouns by mistake (possibly unaware that Majin have genders or it is simply a typo on the part of the game's development team, or an error made by the localization). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Majin Category:Females Category:Time Patrol Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Frieza's soldiers